Naruto: The Stage Reversed
by SomeRandomBagel
Summary: Naruto is captured by Madara and Obito and Kurama is being extracted. Through the use of a seal, Naruto travels back in time to when Rin is alive. How will this change the future? How will the play change. Naruto/Rin Time travel Co-written with dadlop3.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (AN: This is a story that I have been writing in conjunction with dadlop3. We have been thinking of ideas together and he has been a Beta for this story).**

Body burning, Naruto closes his mind and enters his mindscape for what is possibly the last time. Opening them again, Naruto looks up towards his partner, Kurama. Speaking he says, "You're being extracted, the seal we made might still not work but there is no other way for us to survive. It's been good Kurama, thank you".

**"You to brat, you to". **Kurama says, with evident sorrow in his voice before sitting down and sighing. **"Let us hope it works"**.

Holding out his fist, Naruto bumps fists with Kurama, closing his eyes and allowing unconsciousness to take him. Feeling a sudden jolt, Naruto opens his eyes surprised to find himself in an entirely different area than he was being extracted at. Looking around he doesn't recognize where he is, although he believes to be in an area in the Land of Water.

Spreading his senses, Naruto feels the chakra of a few shinobi. One of these shinobi stands out however. Quickly, he runs over to the chakra signature of Kakashi. Seeing a smaller Kakashi talking with a girl he assumes this is his old teammate Rin. He also realises that his seal in case of capture worked and sent him back in time. Naruto watches them from the trees as they run away from Kiri shinobi. Wondering what is happening, Naruto follows them until they reach a clearing next to a cliff.

Watching Kakashi, Naruto links his chakra to the **Flying Thunder God** kunai that he can feel from his position in case something goes wrong and he has to jump in and help. As he follows them, he takes off his Konoha headband so as to not arouse suspicion from the Team Minato duo if he has to jump in. Realising what is happening from what was told to him during the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto quickly uses the **Flying Thunder God **to appear behind Kakashi and pull his **Chidori** out of the way as Rin tries to commit suicide.

As this happens, Rin turns her head towards the flash of yellow and her eyes widen, _'Flying Thunder God? Sensei?' _Thinking it was her sensei, she relaxes slightly and lets herself being pulled away, before realising that this is not her sensei after the next move.

Bring out his **Adamantite Sealing Chains**, Naruto kills the nearest of the Kiri shinobi. As the rest jump back to get away Naruto pulls Kakashi and Rin while killing the remaining shinobi with chakra chains through the ground. Pulling the members of Team Minato with him, he runs until he can't feel any Kiri shinobi anymore. Turning to Rin he says "Don't worry, I can fix that seal so that it is not a problem for Konoha". Watching as Rin sighs in relief, he then turns to Kakashi.

"I'll answer any questions once we get back to Konoha and talk with the Sandaime". Going back over to Rin, Naruto looks at the seal and grimaces. The seal was terrible, much worse than the one he had, the Eight Trigrams seal. It was more akin to the seal made by Chiyo for Shukaku.

Looking back at Rin, Naruto says, "Please lie down, there is one thing I need to do so that the Bijū does not destroy Konoha".

Taking his hand and charging some of Kurama's chakra into it, Naruto places his hand on Rin's seal before they both have a glazed over look in their eyes.

* * *

**Rin's Mindscape**

* * *

Inside Rin's mind, Naruto looks around him seeing white walls around him. Looking forwards he sees Rin standing in the middle of her mindscape panicking. Acting quickly, Naruto quickly runs towards here and puts his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, this is just the inside of your mind. Your physical body is still where we are but your spiritual existence is inside here". Looking around, Naruto notices a cage with seal written on it. Seeing the rusty bars and the broken areas, Naruto presumes that this is because of the bad seal unlike his seal, the eight trigrams.

Turning to look at Rin again, Naruto speaks "Looks like a hospital to me, fitting no?" Giggling slightly before realising what is happening, Rin asks a question that has been on her mind. "How are you going to help me in here, rather than outside?"

Chuckling slightly, Naruto replies "Well I thought that we should have a little chat with the Sanbi". Walking forwards with purpose, Naruto stands in front of the cage.

"ISOBU!" He shouts. "I know you are there, come and talk with me". After Naruto shouts this, a wave of killing intent washes over the two shinobi, causing Rin to fall to her knee's, however Naruto looks unaffected.

**"Many people have fainted from lesser intent, however you look unaffected. Who are you boy?"** questions Isobu with a murderous look on her face.

"My name is Naruto, the circumstances of where I am from cannot be said with this girl with us, however as you are not sealed within me that is impossible. Just know that I have talked to you before, yet not before and I can prove that fact if you wish".

Realising what Naruto is talking about the Sanbi decides to ask him a question to prove whether he is really from the future or not. **"Tell me the names of three generations of my family".**

Hearing the question, Naruto smirks before reciting what he knows of Isobu's family. "Your Grandmother was known as Kaguya Ōtsutuki, the Rabbit Goddess. Your Father was known as Hagoromo Ōtsutuki, the Sage of the Six Paths, along with your Uncle Hamura Ōtsutuki. Your brothers and sisters include Shukaku, Matatabi, yourself Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyūki and lastly the most proud and fuzziest of you all Kurama". Upon hearing the Kyūbi's name Isobu gasps, she never thought anybody would learn that name. "You also have adopted brothers in Asura and Indra who were the biological sons of your Old Man. I am sure that you know of the fact their descendants have been fighting since the beginning of chakra as the Uchiha and Senju clans".

Isobu takes in this information that this stranger has given her before lying down and stopping her attempts to leave her prison. **"Very well, I will talk with you. First, however, could you tell me how you know my ninth brothers name, I cannot imagine him telling anybody". **

Smiling to the Sanbi, Naruto looks her in the eyes. "You already know how I arrived here. Let me just say that me and Kurama shared an... interesting bond. Partners I guess, friends. I don't know. He said something about an Old Man's prophecy and that it took far too long. He also said I was the most recently incarnation of Asura after Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage".

Breathing in sharply, Isobu realises what this means. Before she can say anything however, Naruto chuckles. "Don't get ahead of yourself however, everything will be explained within due time. At this moment however I need you to not try and escape the seal and live peacefully with Rin. I will try and make sure that everybody knows the Bijū are not mindless beasts and actually just like big talking animal humanly chakra giants! I think I'll stick with Bijū".

In reply Isobu sighs, **"Very well, I will not actively try and leave the seal. The only problem is that I will be automatically released anyway by the use of one of the Kiri ninja's chakra where he will pulse it as Rin reaches Konoha".**

Smiling Naruto replies, "That's fine. I already sorted out that chakra and destroyed it with my own. I could see that myself as soon as I saw the seal".

Nodding in reply, Isobu sits back down and stares impassively at Naruto before sighing **"It would be best for you to leave now and talk to me later, you are still in enemy territory"**.

Acknowledging what the Sanbi said, Naruto replies, "Yes we will leave now. When we get to Konoha it may be possible for you to talk to Kurama depending on whether they allow me to talk to him beforehand, or if they just let me join but don't let me talk with him. It is possible for him to remember what has happened, which could be a blessing or a curse because he is not trusted". Naruto realises this while frowning, _'Depending on whether Kurama remembers could make everything actually harder for me'._

Acknowledging the message that he is leaving Isobu says** "Farewell"**.

* * *

**Outside of Rin's Mindscape**

* * *

The glazing over Rin and Naruto's eyes goes away and Rin turns to look at Naruto sharply, "What do you mean, talk to Kurama and the Sanbi later?" This causes Kakashi, who had been looking at the strangely for the couple minutes they were still, to harden his gaze.

"The Sanbi? Kurama? What's going on?" he questions, wondering what has happened while they were gone.

"There are many answers you need and I will explain them when we get back to Konohagakure and talk to Hiruzen". Naruto states, using the name of the Sandaime without respect, even if he respects him calling him Lord Hokage feels odd to him.

"Fine. I'm going to place a seal on you though. We can't trust you". Kakashi states, still concerned with this man. Even if he saved Rin from death and solved the problem she was going to kill herself over.

"That's okay. I'm not a member of the village so it's just standard procedure. I understand". Pulling up his shirt so that Kakashi can place the seal, Naruto smiles. Being back with Kakashi and being able to see his village in its glory again.

Feeling his chakra go down to the levels of the average civilian, Naruto leaps to his feet before looking at Kakashi. "Well I guess we should get moving back to Konoha no?" He questions. Upon getting a nod as an answer they set off at a fast pace, which Naruto can keep up with.

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

Coming out from the treeline, Naruto looks at the gates in front of him, nearly in tears. Quickly composing himself, he walks next to Kakashi and Rin through the gate towards the Hokage tower where the Sandaime is. Walking along the streets, he smiles at the people he passes by remembering when he was last in the village after fighting Pain, opting to stay away from the village so they didn't unleash the wrath of the Jūbi onto it.

As they reach the Hokage's building, Kakashi turns to Naruto and takes off the suppression seal, believing that the multiple ANBU following them will be enough to handle the strange man.

Walking into the entrance of the Hokage building, Naruto looks around and sees a young Asuma leaning against the building talking to a young Kurenai and Gai. Smiling at seeing his sensei's as children, Naruto focuses on the meeting which will happen as soon as he enters the room in front of him, probably with his Father in there as well to get him used to what happens when you are the Hokage.

After hearing the call of entry, Kakashi walks through and spots his sensei and the Hokage talking before noticing them, along with the mysterious man who saved Rin's life and fixed there Bijū problem.

"Kakashi, Rin. Who is this?" the Hokage questions as they go through the door.

Hearing the question Rin answers "Lord Hokage, I believe that his reasoning for being here should be discussed in private, they are probably very sensitive matters. I'm not sure though"

Seeing the obvious flustered state of Rin, Naruto speaks up in a serious tone, "My reasoning for being here is probably something that you don't want Kakashi to know" Upon hearing that Kakashi glares at Naruto and opens his mouth to retort before Naruto says, "And you should probably bring Kushina as well, you can probably infer the reasoning behind that".

Stiffening, Minato narrows his eyes at the stranger. Asking him with a slight bit of killing intent, "What do you mean by you should probably bring Kushina?"

Closing his eyes to get ready for the suspicion Naruto replies, "The Valley of the End, Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Sealing. That should be enough information for you to know why".

Opening his eyes again, Naruto see's the deathly glares being sent his way by Minato, and the suspicious one by the Sandaime. "That is why you should bring her and why Kakashi should leave this room".

Ushering out Kakashi, Minato quickly teleports back into his house and looks towards Kushina, "Kushina!" he shouts.

Turning to look at Minato, she notices his stoic look. "What's wrong Minato?" she questions.

Upon hearing the question Minato sighs, "Something happened on Rin and Kakashi's mission. We need you to come to the Hokage's office".

Hearing this, Kushina gives Minato a worried look before grabbing onto his arm. Teleporting straight into the Hokage's office, Kushina looks towards Rin and notices a stranger in front of her before she hears a dark chuckling and the sentence. **"So he made is back as well did he? That is good. With my sister as well, interesting. Very interesting"**.

Hearing that sentence from her prisoner makes her glare at the man. "Who are you? How does he know you? What does he mean sister?"

Realising what Kushina's statement means puts the Sandaime and Minato on edge. "Answer her. Quickly or we will end you".

Chuckling at the obvious protectiveness of Minato towards Kushina and the blatant threat, Naruto decides that he will answer them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I assume when you say 'he' you mean the Kyūbi. Let him tell you. And by sister, well. I'll let Rin explain that".

Hearing the sharp inhale of breath from Kushina, she looks at Rin. "What does he mean? Why will you explain?"

Upon the questioning look from Kushina, Rin's eye's start to water slightly, "We were on the... the mission and". Trembling she sobs slightly. "I was cut o-off from Kakashi and captured". At this point Kushina was hugging the girl. "They used a ritual on me and... and they..." Bursting into tears fully at this point Rin can't explain.

Seeing Rin fail to tell the story completely Naruto turns to the Sandaime and Minato. "What she is trying to say is that they made her the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi. If I hadn't turned up when I did then she would have been killed as Kirigakure planned for her to go back to Konoha and for the Sanbi to be released into the middle of Konoha through a chakra mechanism in the Bijū seal". Before he had even finished his explanation, Minato had gone over to Rin to comfort her, in her new situation. "She was about to jump in front of your other students, Kakashi's, **Chidori** and commit suicide, therefore stopping the plan of Kirigakure. I purged the chakra and got the Sanbi to not try and escape. You can check over the seal however if you do not believe me".

Finishing his explanation, Naruto stands aside and lets Minato and Kushina comfort Rin, turning to the Sandaime. "Hiruzen, I would not let anybody hear about this, especially Danzo".

Snorting at the young Uzumaki, Hiruzen replies, "I don't think you can order me around boy, Danzo is loyal to the village. He won't be a problem even if I do tell him".

Sighing Naruto says, "Danzo is not to be trusted, no matter if he is your friend. I think you know this as well. His ROOT are horrible. Their final exam involves killing their partner, who they have more than likely become friends with. It also wastes potentially good shinobi".

With a grim look on his face Hiruzen looks older than he is, "I guess I will take your word on it this time but not because you tell me but because, yes it is the right thing to do".

"I can help with the Bijū more than anybody else here, even if you don't trust me. It would be best for you to allow me to talk to the Kyūbi, or to assist in the training of Team Minato". Naruto mentions, hoping that his younger Jiji will believe him, but knowing that he will be denied at least the ability to talk to Kurama.

"I will allow you to train with Team Minato, but you are not speaking to the Kyūbi, I shouldn't even allow you to stay in Konoha but you did save our Shinobi and gain us another powerful weapon in the Sanbi". Hiruzen states, inwardly he realises it's the best decision anyway, if the Sanbi did stop trying to leave because of Naruto it would be foolish to cut them off from each other completely, knowing that doing that could cause a rampaging Bijū. He also knows that Minato is his best Shinobi right now, therefore it would be a good idea for him to watch over this Uzumaki.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage". Naruto decides that he should show Hiruzen respect, and not try to infuriate him as that could end badly for Naruto, knowing that even though he could likely stand up to Minato or the Sandaime on their own, he is not powerful enough to face both of them.

Hearing this, Minato turns back away from Rin and looks towards the new member of Team Minato, or the member joining them to train anyhow. He could tell that he was a shinobi. His body was worked out more than a civilian and even he could sense the massive chakra reserves that the boy had.

While Minato was observing the boy, Kushina remembers something that he said, "Wait. Did you say Naruto Uzumaki?" Kushina shouts at him, realising that this could be a chance to meet somebody who is an Uzumaki again for the first time in a long while. "You don't have red hair though".

Chuckling at his mother's enthusiasm, Naruto replies, "I am part Uzumaki on my mother's side, though I was never told who she was. My hair and eyes come from my father".

Seeing the suspicion looks on the Sandaime and his future successor, Naruto sighs before using his chakra chains. Upon seeing the chakra chains, Kushina's eyes widen and she inspects them. "These are the same chains as I make" she notes, turning to look at Minato. "They can do everything mine can".

Being suspicion, the Sandaime states, "Well we still don't kn..."

He trails off as Kushina interrupts, "No Lord Hokage, these chains are almost exactly the same as mine. This does prove he is an Uzumaki. Close to me in the family tree as well". Mumbling the last part to herself, Kushina turns back to Minato. "I know that he is at least half Uzumaki like he said, his chains are slightly different which means that is probably caused by that fact".

Sighing, Hiruzen turns to Naruto "Seeing as you are going to be in our village for a while, I think that you should probably be given some type of accommodation before you leave this room. I am giving you a room in the southern part of the city. My ANBU will escort you there".

Upon saying this and after a shout of Crow, an ANBU member drops down in front of the Sandaime. "Escort this man to this house in the southern sector". After showing the ANBU the address of the room, Naruto leaves the room with the ANBU.

Turning towards the other members of the room, Hiruzen asks them "What do you think of him? I don't think he has any malice towards us but there is something about him that unease's me".

Replying to his leader, Minato answers "I agree that he has no malice towards us, however the power that radiates off him is immense, I think that we would struggle to beat him. He also holds influence over the Bijū themselves, meaning that if he could release them from their seals a lot of damage would be done to the village. On the other hand if he stays loyal to the village, it means that we could possibly be protected from at least the Kyūbi and the Sanbi, and he might have some form of influence over the other 7 which gives us a lot more power than before".

Turning towards Kushina, Hiruzen notices her come out of a trance like state, before shuddering, "I think she has a lot of power. The Kyūbi admitted that he wouldn't be able to defeat Naruto before he would have restrained the Kyūbi before sealing him within himself". Shuddering again at the thought of somebody able to do that who isn't on their side, Kushina caries on "I think we should keep an eye on him, but not provoke him so much that he would attack the village".

With that, the Sandaime dismisses Minato and Kushina. Turning to Rin, Kushina picks her up, earning a yelp. "I think you should stay with me and Minato tonight". Kushina states, pinning Minato with glare that shows he has no choice in the matter. "Minato will go and tell your parents that we will explain when we take you home tomorrow".

With that, Minato flashes out of the room with Kushina and Rin in tow, before Hiruzen goes back to his paperwork. Unnoticed by anybody else in the room, a **Shadow Clone** explodes.

* * *

**Southern Konoha**

* * *

Reaching the building, Naruto processes the information that his **Shadow Clone** gave him. Laughing inwardly at the praise the Kyūbi unknowingly told him, he thinks about the opinion of his Jiji, Mother and Father.

Hoping next to the stopped ANBU crow, Naruto thanks the Uchiha shinobi before using the key to head inside. Noticing the supplies which are in the room, standard for any new resident to the village he guesses, he quickly walks over to the desk at the side of the room before pulling out a scroll and a pencil from on the desk and starts writing down anything that he can think of that he should change in this future. After a few hours, looking over his list he reads it back to himself:

_1) Don't stop the Kurama from being extracted, but seal him within me again and save my Mother, Kushina. Not the baby, but me.  
2) Try and kill Obito. Also try and find out what kept him away from Konoha again since Rin didn't die this time.  
3) Make sure that Father doesn't use the **Reaper Death Seal** and sacrifice himself to seal Kurama, my seal is still on me and I can pull Kurama back into it, while also splitting his chakra again. Giving me the full Kurama and putting the rest into Mother so she doesn't die.  
4) Kill Orochimaru when he tries to leave Konoha and become a Missing-Ninja.  
5) Stop Danzo's plans. Nothing good can come from that man.  
__6) Help out with Itachi and Shisui's training whenever possible  
__7) Make sure the Uchiha massacre never happens.  
8) Help with the training of my friends and my sibling.  
9) Talk to Nagato at some point and try and turn him from his deluded path. If he dies, take his Rinnegan. They are too powerful to be given to Obito and Madara._

Nodding to himself, he realises that these are the only things that he can really change. Anything else will be different as he will have changed so much. Finishing the scroll, he hides it using a seal under his desk before going to his bed and lying down, falling asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

* * *

Finishing up his paperwork for the day, Hiruzen turns at the unexpected opening of his window. Noticing his student Jiraiya he asks "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

Upon hearing the question, Jiraiya seriously gazes into his sensei's eyes and answers, "There has been another prophecy. I think we should bring Minato here before I tell you".

**FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON DRAGONBALL Z**


End file.
